Minecraft: Gioco o vita Ger
by Rocketman1728
Summary: Hallo! alle deutschen und in der Lage, dies zu lesen wissen, dies ist eine deutsche Version meiner englischen Minecraft Geschichte über meine Oc und verkaufen möchten Sie vielleicht.. war genießen die Geschichte... Wenn Sie wollen.. .hope Sie do... nich
1. Ch1 Tripp

Hallo wollen Minecraft-Leute und Willkommen lesen meine Oc-Minecraft-Geschichte und keine hatte, die ich noch nicht, was ich, dass der Flammenwerfer wusste bekommen bedeute, was sie wir lesen gerade wüssten Geschichte, die sie geklickt...

Vollständige Sumarry: mein Minecraft Oc lesen Geschichte oder nicht es ist Ihr Anruf

Genießen Sie die Geschichte oder die allerwenigsten i hoffe (I/You) nicht Ihre Zeit verschwenden

aber zuerst

[**Wort**]

= Zeit

{**Wort**}

= Nachspielzeit

(**Wort**)

= Ort

[**Wort**)

= Zeit und Ort

'**Wort**'

= etwas zu lesen

Wort

= etwas hören

"**Wort**"

= jemand reden

~ **Wort **~

= jemand singen

***Wort ***

= jemandes Gedanken

-**Flashback**-

= jemandes memberies

**-Flashback über-**

= Ende einer Rückblende

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[Ch.1 Tripp]**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[Tagsüber]**

Über einen kurzen Berg gab es jemanden schlafen, aufwachen  
Ein Teenager war, Wakeing sich und He Blick ziemlich Healie er aufgestanden und um einen guten Blick auf alles "wo i... alles so blockartig bin... so cool!"

Er drehte sich um zu sehen, was um ihn es nur irgendwie blockartig wegen der kleinen Linien auf alles "Aaaa.. sah war Frage ich wenn ich blockartig bin?"  
Tripp ging zu einem kleinen See "Everythings blockartig aber mich ich frage mich, warum alles hat Platz?

"He Wende Ed als etwas aus der Tasche zurück fiel er es auf, es hob die 7in war ' lang und 5' lange darin lesen"Minecraft-Guide"

Er öffnete es bis zu der ersten Seite Haveing einen Warnung Spruch WARNUNG NICHT VERLIEREN GUIDE Er setzte sich und schaute in den Menüseiten 1-14 Kämpfe, 15-28 für Monster Info, 28-35 für Lebensmittel, 36-70 für Handwerk und 70-270 Leerseite für eigene schreiben, dass er das Buch für eine Minute geschlossen wurden.

"Ich erinnere mich nicht alles bevor ich hierher kam, aber ich kenne meinen Namen, lesen, schreiben, verstehen, Bluliting Dinge, Essen nur i weiß nicht wo ich herkomme, wo ich bin und wo hat jemand anderes war jemand außer mir..äh... "wandte er sich an ein Huhn neben ihm finden Sie unter" Ach gibt es wenig Flewa "er gestreichelt zurück Softie das Huhn Futter und pickte ihm er aufgestanden und sanken das Buch im Wasser"Hey Hey! Lass mich allein Huhn!"das Huhn pickte Bein Leaveing ein Loch an der Seite des linken Bein er bekam verrückt und Te Huhn in den See geworfen und halten sein Bein Schmerzen"Ach Warum Huhn... warum"He abgelagertem Teil seiner Socke und Überwurf am Bein, er für das Buch"um überprüft..Umm... mein...Buch.."er wiederum zu finden im Buch abflieГџenden See"AHHH das Buch!"er lief um zu ankommen es aber gestoppt am Rande"... kann ich schwimmen... Was ist Schwimmen "nahm er noch einen Blick auf die Buch-Senke zu sehen, bis er nicht, es nicht mehr er legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und Seufzer sehen konnte"gut ich denke, ich habe zu helfen, ohne"Er zog seinen Kopf aus seinen Händen"Ich glaube, ich finde ich etwas"

Er sah sich um zu sehen, dass "umm.. einen See mit Gras und Bäumen direkt neben einer Wüste Ich werde versuchen, siehe herumlaufen, wo es nimmt mich"er auf den Weg in den Wald

**[Uhr]**

Nach 3 Stunden zu Fuß Tripp war Geting heißen, bewährten und Hungery die Sonne direkt über ihm und Platz war... er ging unbebaut er Ranch einen kleinen See mit ein paar Bäume und Tiere um ihn er saß unter dem Baum und bewegt seine Arme und Beine auf dem Rasen "keine Fehler..Das ist seltsam...aber ich denke, schön"er schaute auf und sah alle Arten von Obst Äpfel, Bananen und Kokosnüsse er aß ein paar Äpfel, Bananen und trank/aß zwei Kokosnüsse" AAaaaa... gutes Essen "er stand auf und ging für ein paar Stunden, bis er in der Mitte war ein Wald Blick auf etwas Viereck Vögel, Kaninchen, Schweine und sah eine Gruppe von Hunden und einige Kühe in einem Feld

Er sah im Osten zu sehen, einen Karo-Mond "Es ist immer dunkel ich gehe nur finden einen Platz zum schlafen" er ging bis er ein kleines Loch in der Seite kam ein von einer Mountien He greifen ein paar Blätter für ein Kissen und Laided nach unten "Ahhh..Ich denke, es wäre eine ruhige Nacht"  
**...[Nachts]...**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_**-Einblick in das Kapitel 2-**_

**[Nacht Zeit 4mins. später]**

Tripp Überraschung lief die Gesamtstruktur "AHH AHHH AHHHHH WHAT THE Hells 'S, die grüne Sache AHH" Tripp drehte sich um und ging Behide ein Baum ein sighed...dann ein Airrow seine oberen arm He Truned Kopf "..Umum... AHHH!"Er zog es heraus und lief und fiel in einen Teich, als zwei Skelette Geting bereit kam zu schießen, bis er Behide ihn tötet die Skelette schießen Pfeile sah er wandte sich nachschlagen und eine Person den Bogen und einen Satz Pfeile einmal sah es Tripp senkte den Bogen und es ging Foward bevor Tripp sehen konnte, was es war, sah er aus sehen einen Schädel Landung direkt neben ihm... er Fateted schwarz

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Vielen Dank für das Lesen und wenn mit mehr als einer Person an eine Computter las ich danke auch andere, die Personen mit Person eine lesen... danke

und wenn jemand was zu helfen, mir zu schreiben, diese und Ihre eigenen Zeichen ist in Ordnung auch das, was sie tun werden Sie damit zwei Regeln, dass Sie zu fließen, wenn Sie was deinen Charakter in dieser Geschichte mit mir ein: Was auch immer Sie Geschlecht Ihres Charakters, die gleiche (ich glaube, Sie wissen, der Grund) sind zwei: Sie haben zu helfen

Was braucht Ihr Charakter

Name:

Alter:

Höhe:

Gewicht:

Wieder Runde:

Geschlecht:

Art der Person: (schön, schlecht oder gruselige Art von Person gern, die)

Tücher:

Andere: (wie Brille, Tätowierungen, Hüte, Haarfarbe)

Messungen (für Mädchen... ...oder nicht): [deshalb weil ich pervers bin... jetzt meine pervers Art pervers Wenn Sie nicht, welche Art pervers wissen pm Me.. wir werden plaudern... "Seufzer" Aaaaa... guten Tag]

und i Ownie nehmen 10-15 Zeichen deines Charakters können Sie jederzeit hinzufügen können, aber ich einem neuen Zeichen für das nächste Kapitel PM mich oder Reveiw brauchen

P.S.

Mein Charakter

Name: Tripp

Alter: 15

Haar: kurz Schwarz/braune Haare

Augen: Braun

Höhe: 5 "1

Geschlecht: männlich

Art der Person: (Sie lesen Sie das Kapitel, man, welche Art von Person sagen kann, er ist für Sie)

Tücher:

leichte grüne t-Shirts,

lange blaue Jeans,

kurze Stiefel dunkelblau

Schlaf tragen:

weiß unter Smiley Gesicht Boxer und große graue Schocks

Sonstiges: Brille und dunkle Blau Zip-Pullover

Es woundn't werden direkt mit mir deinen Charakter zu Fragen, bevor ich Sie mir sagen

_...Gute Nacht alle!...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Minecraft und Menschen, die diese Geschichte nach dem Zufallsprinzip geklickt.. .aaaahhhh trotzdem vielen Dank für das Lesen

und jemand "H" in den Bewertungen i-i-i-I just put nicht einmal wissen, was es bedeutet... aber ich lasse es bleiben in den Bewertungen ersterer es lustig!

Aaaaa... jetzt Kapitel 2

aber zuerst

[**Wort**]

= Zeit

{**Wort**}

= Nachspielzeit

(**Wort**)

= Ort

[**Wort**)

= Zeit und Ort

'**Wort**'

= etwas zu lesen

Wort

= etwas hören

"**Wort**"

= jemand reden

~ **Wort **~

= jemand singen

***Wort ***

= jemandes Gedanken

-**Flashback**-

= jemandes memberies

**-Flashback über-**

= Ende einer Rückblende

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[CH-Brent]**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[Nachts]**

**{2 Minuten später}**

Tripp schloss seine Augen vor, bis er eine 'Sssshhh hörte' er wiederum um zu sehen, zwei dunkel grüne Kreaturen 30 ft Weg er über ging einer Minute und machte seinen Weg Behide ein Baum sah er sie rückte näher er schaute und verkleidet einen Felsen er es warf auf kriechende... sprengte es überall kleine Blöcke der andere kam Zischen am Tripp gut lief er Überraschung die Gesamtstruktur "AHH AHHH AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ist die grüne Sache AHH"

Tripp aktiviert und Behide ein Baum ein sighed ging...dann ein Airrow seine oberen arm He Truned Kopf "..Umum... AHHH!"Er zog es heraus und lief und fiel in einen Teich, als zwei Skelette Geting bereit kam zu schießen, bis er Behide ihn tötet die Skelette schießen Pfeile sah er wandte sich nachschlagen und eine Person den Bogen und einen Satz Pfeile einmal sah es Tripp senkte den Bogen und es ging Foward bevor Tripp sehen konnte, was es war, sah er aus sehen einen Schädel Landung direkt neben ihm... er Fateted schwarz

**[20mins. vor 2 km entfernt)**

Somone sonst war Wakeing bis in den Wald, er etwa 13 war, schwarze Haare und Augen und tragen schwarz und ein rotes Hemd und er stand auf und sah sich um "Aaaa... jetzt bin ich sicher... ich hasse Skelette "er sah sich um und Seufzer"Ich habe gerade ein schöner Ort, ein Haus zu machen dann Creepers, Schleim Monster, riesige Spinnen"ging er für 30 Minuten. bis er jemand gefunden trat schlafend auf einer Matte Brent ihm über aufwachen

Tripp sa Up und Rubebd seine Augen "HEY!... kurz Mann..."

Brent wütend "Ich bin 4'1!..."

"Das ist, warum Ihr kurz gesagt!... also was ist Ihr Name" Tripp legte seine Hände auf

"ya..ya... auf jeden Fall bin ich Brent-"

"Ich bin Tripp" Tripp gestoppt ihm auf was er sagte

"..Okay... gut ich fand Sie von hier aus über 20 ft übergeben...warten, warum Sie hier Fotografieren ein Nickerchen an der ersten Stelle sind "

Tripp legte seine Hände auf den Kopf "warten! Wenn ich ohnmächtig war ich neben einem Teich und...der Schädel...eh"

"es gut könnte es ein Traum von mir ich Sie über 20 ft fand..Ihrem Point"

"... es vergessen" Tripp bekam aus dem Boden "also willst du finden, wo wir sind und warum..."

"... .ehhhheeehhhhh... ok" Brent und Tripp zu Fuß in 2 Schritten bis Haltestelle Tripp

"Brent..."

"... Let 's be Friends während waren hier" er streckte seine Hand Brent nur hatte sein Gesicht aw und walking gehalten

"Hey ich habe etwas anderes zu sagen"

**{1 Schokolade decken Freundschaft Rede/schöne musikalische Zahl später}  
**"~ S ~ O ~ das ist..Ende der Schokolade abzudeckenden Freundschaft Musical... ~ ~ SSOONNG ~ ~ ~! "Tripp Steped aus dem Rock and place

Brent schaute auf den Boden "fein was Tripp lassen Sie uns gehen Sie einfach nur"

Während sie zusammen für eine Stunde, gingen bis sie die Sonne Rueckkehr von Behide sahen hatte sie Brent ein Gedanke * Warum er haben zu singen.. .ah was zumindest habe ich jemanden zum reden *  
Tripp und Brent sah auf ihrer rechten Seite zu sehen, die Sonne kommt  
**[Morgen]**

Tripp wandte sich an Brent "... Brent" Brent Zuges zu sehen welche Tripp zu sagen hatte

"Blick-in-the-Sun"

"Jetzt-wieder-at-me"

"Jetzt-wieder-in-the-Sun"

"and-to-you,-you-are-not-the-sun" Brent sah verrückt

"That's-ok-cause-me-vs-the-sun-makes-the-sun-look-like-ice" Brent sweat dorp

"Warum! - denn - ich bin heiß!" Tripp sagte... einfach, während Brent seinen Kopf Slowie shanked und zu Fuß gehalten

"... weil... Hoter... als die Sonne" Tripp sagte während

**-[Tagsüber]-**

Brent schaute Tripp "Nun lassen Sie uns etwas zu essen und zu starten Bluiding"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_-Kriecher-Piepsen in Kapitel 3-_

Tripp werfen Kokosnüsse an Bären, während Brent auf ein Samll raft Geting bereit zum Segeln "Lernen Sie das Boot!"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

und meinen Dank

Python0405 OC Charakter: Brent

und erinnern Sie Ihren Charakter noch hinzufügen können

so weit python0405 war bisher die Ownie ein, die eine Oc also gab auffordern mich bei ihr nicht schüchtern sein

P.S. jemand gesehen "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY"... ich war denkend über Haveing einen Kampf epischen Rap ein paar Kapitel später wenn ich einige weitere Charaktere erhalten

P.S.P.S. finde ich es sehr schön Peter machen "Kamen Rider Decade VS. Godzilla"rap auch Schlacht.

"Finn die menschliche VS-Link"

"Tai(digimon) VS Ash(Pokemon)"

"Enderman VS Creeper"

"Pac-Man VS Megaman"

"Ihr Favorit Mars VS Schlüssel von Awesome"

"Goten Sie VS Kid Trunks"

und...

"SMOSH (Ian und Anthony) VS FRED"

Okay Danke fürs Lesen

_...Gute Nacht alle!..._


	3. die Hetalia Theorie

Hallo Minecraft Fans, Spieler, perversen und Hetalia Fans (verursachen gerade über jedermann Liebe Hetalia...)

[Warum dosn ' t jemand wollen ein OC für diese Geschichte geben..WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!...: (]

Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass die Menschen auf der ganzen Welt seit ich diese Geschichte vor einer Weile begann

die Länder

USA

Kanada

GROßBRITANNIEN

Australien

Japan

Niederlande

Puerto Rico

Neuseeland

Malaysien

Norwegen

Philippinen

die Länder so weit meine Geschichte lesen und alle Thesen Menschen lesen aus der ganzen Welt gut es macht mich sehr glücklich und jeder von Ihnen kann sprechen Sie mit mir, wer weiß, wir haben einige Dinge in Camen und Freunde später so schön sein könnte ya

Ach und Sie alle müssen wissen, dass (wie gesagt die letzten drei Kapitel) Hilfe wäre schön... aber bisher niemand als Halped mich...: (..Trotzdem habe ich andere Geschichte, die ich brauche, also wenn jemand helfen will es schön wäre zu schreiben...ya

So...i Thoguht Heralia + ich bin hinzufügen etwas neuen Anruf _**"-Chibi Minecraft-"**_ Wenn ich in aufmachungen bedeutet jeder Sache verwandelt sich in eine Anime-Chibi-Version und ich in Aufmachungen _**"-echte Minecraft-" **_alles und man kehrt zurück, was alle Sie waren Imageing bevor ich mich der Tiere, Menschen Bild und handgefertigte Elemente als Anime Hetalia oder Medabots, Shin-Chan, Kekko Kamen (Sie wissen, die Art der 90er Jahre von Anime wo das Backround sieht es gemalt wurde und die Zeichen schauen, wie sie Farben waren 'ausgetrocknet' man könnte... sagen, dass mir gehört) als für die Bäume, Sand, Steine, ect. Block, wie, wie im Spiel

(Haha ich nicht sogar habe das Spiel... Haha... es sei denn, jemand mir ein Konto... machen kann ich bin arm)  
aber zuerst

[**Wort**]

= Zeit

{**Wort**}

= Nachspielzeit

(**Wort**)

= Ort

[**Wort**)

= Zeit und Ort

'**Wort**'

= etwas zu lesen

Wort

= etwas hören

"**Wort**"

= jemand reden

~ **Wort **~

= jemand singen

***Wort ***

= jemandes Gedanken

-**Flashback**-

= jemandes memberies

**-Flashback über-**

= Ende einer Rückblende

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[Ch.3 die Hetalia Theorie]**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[Tagsüber]**

Während Brent und Reise Tripp gingen war Haveing ein Tagtraum über Bären mit Kokosnüssen kämpfen, während Brent ein Boot Tp vom Mord Insel Segeln macht

"Hey...HEY!"Brent schreien um ihn aus seiner Phantasie

"hören, wenn Sie und ich hier könnte es mehr Menschen sind betrachten wir wir finden sie und finden Sie heraus, warum wir hier sind"

Tripp sah wie Brent sprach Griechisch "was?..."

Brent blickte zurück auf ihn"...Was meinen Sie mit was?"

Tripp 3inchs vom Brents Ohr"...Ich meine was?-"

Brent springt zurück und Crovered "-Ach, die hat richtig in mein Ohr du Arsch"

"Ok, ich Sie Brent unsere Freundschaft/Reise-.../me...'hehe'...to finden Sie mache heraus, wo und warum wurden-Haha (er ist immer noch über den schlechten Witz lacht) auf jeden Fall wird es ein Geschäft/was ist Leben/Aktion Thriller Film/Schrägstrich Romantik... werden 3/4 Spaß und Urlaub und 1/4, warum wir hier sind, in Ordnung"

"was Nein-"

Tripp sah in den Himmel und zurück bei Brent "0Ooooookay"

"Ich sage nein-"

"... Brent... Brenty... Brentman..."

Brent setzen linke Hand in Tripp (Hansome) Gesicht "stoppen und sogar zu der hand nicht"

Tripp gestoppt und Brent seine Hand Weg "gut jetzt-"

"... .okay jetzt bin ich fertig gehen Sie bitte auf"

"lassen Sie uns wie hier wir denken"

_"~ OK ~"  
_"vielleicht ein schwarzes Loch in Raum und Zeit reisen..um"

Tripp gelehrt für eine Minute "Hey! Vielleicht ist es wie Hetaila Sie wissen! Wir könnten Nationen, die Menschen sind"

Brent konnte nicht denken, was ich sagen soll "Nati-was-i nicht sogar... okay ich bin leider was?"

"aber wenn wir, ich sind wäre Norditalien oder Süditalien und in meiner Nation wird jeder nackt und kostenlose Pizza für alle... aber nicht Sie Brent Ursache Ihrer eine Bummer plus Sie wäre Frankreich, da mag das Wort Esel"

"ICH BIN NICHT FRANKREICH! WENN ALLES ANDERE WÄRE ICH DEUTSCHLAND ODER RUSSLAND! NICHT, DASS PERVERS AUS DER SHOW"

Tripp cocked seinen linken Eyebow "oh... und das Wort Arsch?"

"OH, DAS IST WARUM VERURSACHEN IHR DAS ARSCHLOCH"

"umm..." Tripp gewundert, wenn... etwas

_**-Chibi Minecraft-  
**_Anime-Chibi-Tripp sah Anime-Chibi Brent "Warum... weil der Held bin!"

"Ich selbst habe sagen alles andere als Nr. weil Ihr The Ass... Ehhh Sie den Rest"

"Wenn ich Amerika bin, dann Ihre England oder die Art und Weise rufen mich Arsch fein Ihr vielleicht Frankreich"

"Ich sagte, ich bin nicht Frankreich schon!"

Tripp sah ein Loch bis vor Tripp versuchte, ihn zu warnen "Brent achten, hier ist ein ho-"

"Ich möchte nicht hören, ich bin nur zu Fuß, wir finden jemand das Bett-AHHHH" Brent fiel in ein Loch

Tripp "... ...du fiel ich lachen... Hahahahahaha 'Seufzer' he Brent Sie okay Mann"

"mir geht es gut, die Felsen Bach mein Herbst"

"gut..Judt Sit tight i'll back be"

_**-Echte Minecraft-**_

**{2 und einen halben Tag später.. ...und Mittag Zeit}**

Das Lak Nahrung und Wasser gemacht Breant beginnen, seinen Verstand zu verlieren und sehen **(AN: Sie wissen...Hetalia)  
**Brent aßen die Pilze von der Wand wenig wusste er, waren "_Magie_" mit anderen Worten Pilze _**Sie-haben-ya-hoch-babys **_auf jeden Fall Brent angeschaut und bekam eine leere Gesicht "gibt es a... Eisbär... äh..."  
"'Seufzer'... ich bin Kanada..." eine Minute später ein gehört Schritt Upove seinen Kopf und sah Tripp

Tripp schaute auf Brent "Brent Hey ich bin zurück und einige Weizen, gebunden-"

"Warten Sie werde mich hier Links zwei Tage SIE ASS wo du warst!"

"nun... ich Sie sehen, wenn Sie Sie sanken fiel Ihr Minecraft guide ein paar Meter entfernt Soooooo wenn ich Truned ich fand Ihr Buch lese Bluid Dinge wie"

**(- FlashBack-)**  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Sie Brent, die ich etwas Sie raus bekommen"

Tripp sah und Brent Minecraft-Führer abgeholt

"Überall gehen nicht bis ich wieder in Ordnung komme?"

Brent seufzte nur

"o.k. kann schließlich ich etwas bauen"

"o.k. hier mache ich einen Stein Schaufel und Brent auszugraben..Ordnung Schaufel, Schaufel Shovellllllllllllllll... okay hier sind wir"Tripp nachgeschlagen Werkzeuge und Schaufeln Holz machte, machte Gold, Eisen, Stein gemacht ect.

zu eine steinerne Schaufel, stellen Sie zunächst eine crafting Tabelle auf Seite 40, also wenn auf Seite 40, 4 hölzerne Planken zu machen und zu machen, dass gesagt, es sagte, gehen Sie zu Seite 39 er beim...jetzt wieder gesagt Holz von Heizng wird es bis es in kleinen 1 von 1 cm Blöcke gerade-Hahn eine erhalten, sobald es etwas und halten es Sie für 5 Sekunden etwas mit, ein Handwerk zu Tabelle und Tripp das Buch schließen und sah sich um, er sah viele Bäume ging er nur bis zu einem auf sein Recht und seine Hand bereit dann lief und Punsch den Baum, den es dann ein bisschen gebrochen seine Hand bluten"... MEIN HANDDDDD!".. .tripp Augen rollte auf der Rückseite des Kopfes und er ohnmächtig  
**{Eine Stunde später}  
**Tripp legte seine Hand unter seine Achselhöhle und schaute über das Buch, das Sie gesagt hatte Ownie, klopfen, Dinge wie Holz, Sand, Schmutz ect. Tripp schaute auf seine Hand und das Buch geschlossen

"' seufz' ich werde nur einige Äpfel und einige Weizen in einigen Seil binden"

**{Eines Tages und Äpfel essen und schlafen... später}**

Tripp verbringen einen ganzen Tag Bindungsgrad Weizen in Seil

"gute müssen jetzt nur Brent speichern... aber erste Schlaf" Tripp, wenn in einem Baum ca. 8 Stunden wachte auf und begann zu laufen, bis er vergessen hat, was er tat, aber dann gehört ein 'HELLLPPPPPPPPPPPP ME SIE ASS'

"Ass..Das erinnert mich an etwas, das habe ich vergessen, was ich zu tun hatte, Do...aah!"

"HELLPPPPPPPPPP ME SIE ASS"

".. ...Oh YAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haben Brent speichern" Tripp lief Brent helfen

**(- Flashback über-)**

"und das ist, wie es geschehen"

"' Seufzer' ja was mich gerade hier bekommen"

"o.k. ich Doen das Gewand bringe" Tripp warf das Gewand

Brent seufzte "endlich"

Brent verkleidet, das Weizen-Seil und wann sich aber halb oben brach das Seil und Tripp ging mit ihm

Beide schrie "AHHHHHHHH"

Tripp aufgestanden "gelandet"Seufzer"zumindest ich auf etwas weiches"

"ya mich... NOW GET OFF!"Brent geschoben Tripp von ihm und begann zu Fuß Tripp floss ihm

Tripp dachte an seine Funnist Witz um die Stimmung aufzuhellen, "so"

"Ich will nicht, zu sprechen" Brent überquerte seine Arme und ging

"auch hier ist Ihr Buch zurück" Tripp übergab Brent seine Minecraft-Führer

"vielen Dank Tripp" Brent brachte seine buchen und steckte es in seine Tasche

**..[1 Stunde später]...**

"durch die Art und Weise Tripp wie verloren Sie Minecraft Buch Sie?"

Tripp blickt auf sein Bein ".. .i will nicht darüber reden jetzt..." Tripp machte ein trauriges Gesicht Chansons... 'Chicken'

"o.k. finden, aber wir sind talkin über es später"

"Nun lassen Sie uns beginnen die Wanderung, die hat weiß, wir könnten jemanden finden"

"Wer lebt in einer zufälligen Loch Reise?"

"..zur Zeit sind wir Liveing in eine zufällige Loch"

"..." Brent habe nicht das Gefühl, um etwas zu sagen

Tripp versucht, die weiter denken zu bewegen, "nun, ich denke-"

"Hey!" Brent sah etwas Licht in der Ferne Brent lief in der Hoffnung, jemand anderen zu treffen und hatte Freude Tränen in den Augen

"Es ist eine Fackel war jemand hier unten"

"Hey warte auf mich"

Brent sprang in die Luft mit Freude "NO ~ Ass ~ Loch ~! YA"

**...[Nachts]...  
**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_-Einblick in das Kapitel 4-  
_

Tripp sah im Zimmer zu schlafen "hey Brent Dude bist du okay" Brent sehen

Brent legte seinen Daumen und winkte "aber ich dazu führen, dass ich bin der Held?" dieser Zeit Tripp schaute ihn schockiert... wieder "Sie..Bastard...Das ist mein Ding"

die Person wachte auf und sah Brent und Tripp "Hel-was zum Teufel sind Sie Leute, die IN meinem Haus!...!"

Brent war schockiert und während Tripp geschlossen seine Augen und winkte seine linke Hand "Hallo ich bin Tripp und dieser schockiert Kerl ist Brent... sowieso, da Sie nun wissen, wer wir sind ich brauche zu kennen Brüste haben und wenn ja kann ich Tonch ihnen... bitte...?" und jeder schaute ihn schockiert Brent Tripp für was er dachte, das letzte Mal war sah "Sie... du Arsch"

**-Cut-Szene-**

(Unbekannter Person) "IHR beide wie Italien und Deutschland... oder Romano und Spanien Hehe"

Brent legte seinen Kopf an der Wand und seufzte, "warum ich mit diesen Menschen bin"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ich hoffe, Sie genossen das lesen... wenn nicht Sie gut... lesen Sie es Hehe

und ich war denkend falls irgend jemand kennt wie verursachen, für diese Geschichte ich bin Planung auf Makeing eine diese Geschichte in eine Menge Dinge

auch diese Geschichte über fanfiction

die Comic-Version für deviantart

**(Ich habe keinen Scaner, bis mein Comic laden... noch)**

Flash-Videos oder Episoden für youtube

**(wieder i... verfügen nicht über die Technologie)**

und wenn jemand mit diesen Dingen zu helfen, die es wäre ich vielleicht sogar schön machen Sie eine website

jetzt ab Toppick ich schließe mich deshalb weil ich glauben eines Tages vielleicht ein Jahr oder sogar morgen es so berühmt wie Youtube... sein kann ect.

Oh ich bin Makeing ein Hetalia Fanfic über einen Harem mit N. Italien und anderen Hetalia Fanfic jene nur drollig und kein Sex ' unbeständiges Menschen... wenn die berühren sich im Badezimmer, Bett, Schule Klassenlehrerin wenn keine eins um wenn oder wohin Ihr fertig Mastrubating... Sie haben andere Sachen zu tun...Ich habe vergessen, wo ich wollte mit diesem '... dann o.k...

p.s. ich nicht Kapitel 4... bis jemand eine OC gibt... Hehe... Heeehhee... Hhahahahaaaha MUWAMAHAHAHAHA!... 'Seufzer'... Ahhhhh... nun, das ist es

_...Gute Nacht alle!..._


	4. Ch4 Zack

Hallo jeder Zeit für ein weiteres Kapitel Warum könnte man nicht Fragen... ich weiß nicht, und ich kann nie wissen, Sie könnten vielleicht nicht Me.. also zu wissen, Sie wissen und ich könnten Sie nicht wissen, dass... ich könnte von 60-70 % weiß und Sie könnte durch 80-99.9999999999799999999 %

so, jetzt ist der Weg Zeit für weitere Geschichte

aber zuerst

[**Wort**]

= Zeit

{**Wort**}

= Nachspielzeit

(**Wort**)

= Ort

[**Wort**)

= Zeit und Ort

'**Wort**'

= etwas zu lesen

Wort

= etwas hören

"**Wort**"

= jemand reden

~ **Wort **~

= jemand singen

***Wort ***

= jemandes Gedanken

-**Flashback**-

= jemandes memberies

**-Flashback über-**

= Ende einer Rückblende

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[Ch.4: Brent Fell Tripp und Zack lachen HAHAHAHA... 'Seufzer'... es war Alittle lustig]**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**[Nacht Zeit 10 Minuten den späteren]**

**(Aber es spielt keine Rolle, Ursache die Hauptfiguren sind unterirdisch... und nicht das äußere Licht sehen!... ya)**

Nach Brent springen und singen die Luft er es beruhigen, und ging wieder zu werfen und Tripp war direkt neben ihm in der tunel

Tripp wandte sich Brent "Hey Brent weißt du, was lustig ist"

"Nun, ich könnte bedauern aber gut, was es ist"

"Ohh, es ist eine Geschichte, die ich gehört, wenn in der Schule ich Ihr Alter"

"Tripp bin ich 13, die Sie sehen aus wie Ihre 15"

"oh dachte ich, Sie waren 9 oder etwas"

Brent gestoppt für eine Sekunde"...WAS!"

Tripp legte er ein Zentimeter entfernt von Brents Gesicht "sagen es mit meiner Hand, die es nun zu der Geschichte Sie ist Brent sehen zuerst gab es ein weiblicher Vogel, Hausfrau und eine Bienenkönigin, die hatte eine Sache für _Große-alte-Vögel"_  
**DIE FELLOWING WURDE ZENSIERT FÜR FALSCHESTEN...NUR FALSCH...SEHR...falsch... Ehhhe...  
**Tripp legte seinen Zeiger-Finger, die in ein Pilz war in seiner anderen Hand "So das ist die Geschichte des Vogels und die Biene ein Vogel/Biene-Hybrid machte zu erzählen wie es ist Eltern Brot es..."

Brent saß auf dem Felsen, die unter einer Fackel in Schock "Tripp..., das war einfach krank... Ihre Kranken Tripp"

Tripp sah Weg und bis das Dach der Tunel mit Stolz "Ich bedauere nichts!... gut ausgewahlt sprechen über die Kaninchen und Dinosaurier aber als das nichts!"

Brent erhob sich und begann, wieder aufzuwecken "auch nach der Anhörung, die ich, Sie Wette tun"

Tripp "Warum Brent... ich fassungslos bin von diesem Sir!..Sie haben kennen mich für etwa 2 Wochen Sie dies bezeichnet haben sollte.."wieder Brent nur drehte seinen Kopf und seine Wheed zurück zu gehen

Stand Tripp und Brent erreichen das Ende der Tunel einer Säge eine bewaldete Tür mit steinernen Kanten um ihn herum Brent "Es ist eine Tür..."

Tripp legte seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen zu seinem Kinn "... in der Tat eine schöne Tür ja"

Tripp Looke und sah die Tür geknackt wurde ein wenig öffnen und schaute Brent "Lass innen und sehen, ob wir etwas finden"

"Nein, wenn es gebrochen ist dann hätte eine Panik und könnte es Monster innerhalb"

Tripp Berent auf die Schulter klopfte "Komm Bubby... äh ~ könnte es Pilze ~... "  
Brent schaute aufwärts dich Smileing Tripp und seufzte "Tripp..."

Sagte Tripp bekam ein Lächeln _"~ Ja ~"_  
aus dem Weg bewegen Sie" Brent Tripp aus dem Weg geschoben und Slowie schob die Tür geöffnet in den großen Raum sah es, wie es Someones-Bett-Zimmer, war er nahm ein paar Schritte im Zimmer und Unterrock und gefällt nach unten klopfen ihn aus

sah innerhalb des Zimmers zu sehen Brent schlafen "hey Brent Dude bist du in Ordnung" nach ihm mit einem hölzernen berühren... halten und keine Bewegung Tripp ging einfach Weg Tripp Tripp drehte den Kopf zu der Eckbalkon der Zimmer und sah ein Bett mit jemand...oder was macht unter der Bettdecke zog näher die Front des Bettes und zog, dass die Blätter sah er etwas, die Ownie könnte in einem Wort sagen...

"Füße?..." Tripp sah auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und sah ein Blondes Haar

Tripp nahm einen Schritt Forwed und Lighty berührte den Kopf gerade zu hören ein "UMUMUMUumeheme... nicht wahr?"

Brent aufwachte und schrie ihn an "HEY Don't Touch, dass Tripp Sie nicht wissen, wo es war!"

Tripp seine Arme bis in die Defference "Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy... Sie nicht haben zu schreien"

Eine blonde Teenager rund 15 Jahren schaute aufwärts die auf sie unter Schock

Brent schaute ihn an und winkte mit die Hand _"~ Hallo ~"_  
Die Person sah zu Brent und und Trpp über seinem Bett "Hel-was zum Teufel sind Sie Leute, die IN meinem Haus!...!"  
Brent war schockiert und während Tripp geschlossen seine Augen und winkte seine linke Hand "Hallo ich bin Tripp und dieser schockiert Kerl ist Brent... sowieso, da Sie nun wissen, wer wir sind ich brauche zu kennen Brüste haben und wenn ja kann ich Tonch ihnen... bitte...?" und jeder schaute ihn schockiert Brent Tripp für was er dachte, das letzte Mal war sah "Sie... du Arsch"

der blonde Kerl hatte einen leeren Blick auf seinem Gesicht "..ICH..ich nicht was dazu zu sagen "

"Treten Sie auch der Club wir haben Jacken bei"

"Ich bin .i bin Zack..Ich bin ein Kerl"der Person wissen...Zack jetzt streckte seine hand

Tripp nahm seine Hand und schüttelte "Hallo und Tripp bin ich wieder"

Zack blickte ihn an "Ich weiß..."

"also wollen alle deine Sachen hier lassen und kommen mit mit Quest, The Beach für Spaß und oder Entspannung" Tripp winkte und gab einen Daumen

Brent Slaped ihn an seinem Kopf "Sie wissen, das ist nicht wo wir gehen!"

Tripp rieb seinen hit Mark "Owww.. Dann wo Mr schreien... Y..-"

"Halts Maul! Wir finden Sie heraus, warum wir hier sind und unsere Sinne"

Tripp zeigen seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft "nun auf 3/4 des Abenteuers wäre lustig, lo-"

Brent Slaped Tripp Finger unten "Stop..Ich vereinbarte nichts von den kurzen!"

Zack aufgestanden "das ist seltsam, das ganze Gerede wurde gerade komisch..Ich fühle mich nicht Recht gehen mit euch beiden, dass es sich anfühlt, werde ich in eine Menge schlechte Witze werden...Tripp, ärgerlich und für einige Grund epische Schlacht Momente"

Tripp ging Behide Zack und klopfte seine "zurück ich weiß etwas, das Ihr meinen Becomeing Freunden die chance werde"

**{1 SUPER Schokolade decken Freundschaft Rede/schöne musikalische Zahl + Loveing Gedicht später}  
**_~ Und das ist, warum der Strand Iis Greaaaatt! ~ _Tripp fertig sein Lied und verneigte sich  
Zack und Brent Claped ihre Hände "Wow... das war schön... schön Ok ich komme mit"  
Zack hatte einen Gedanken an diesem _* wie He singen wie die Schokolade Regen lange.. äh gut, es ist gut, ich bekomme einige Leute zu sprechen *_  
Brent aufgestanden und selbst den Boden abgestaubt und dachte _* wieder wie tut er es umm und zumindest ich habe jemand anderen als Tripp_  
**[Tagsüber]**

**(Noch doesn't Matter jeder verursachen kann nicht sehen die OUTTSIDE)**

Tripp klopfte Nboth Zack und Brent auf dem Rücken "Freut mich zu hören, Ohr so bevor wir gehen, Sie nichts haben zu essen, Brent hat die Knabbereien und ich habe einen middled Fall die Knabbereien"

"YE-" Brent gestoppt, wenn er roch den Duft der _Pilze..._ und lassen Sie die andere Seite des Raumes

"Ja, ja Brent, Sie wissen, es ist wahr" Tripp Welle an Brent, die gerade verschwunden

Zack schaute Tripp "nun habe ich einige Pilzsuppe sollte es genug für alle von uns für einen Tag oder zwei" Zack Tripp führte zu einem großen eisernen Topf der rapped seine Hand in eine

Tripp und Zack schaute in die leere Schale "... wo ist die Suppe?"

nach Zack, sagte, dass sie beide gehört _' ~ Souuuuupppp ist so gut, ~'_ Tripp und Zack sah sich um und sah  
Brent legte die Pilze und fiel "Ich bin .i Leid Jungs... aber ich bin jetzt Triping Kugeln"

Zach schauen Blankie"...Es war genug für eine für eine mindestens vier Tage, wie Sie es essen, alle so schnell? "

Tripp winkte eine Smal leere Schüssel auf ihn "Ja.. not Cool High-Brent"

Zack sah im Schock "Nein...Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wie die Suppe gemacht wurde zu mir letzten 4 Tage und Sie aß es in weniger in 5 Minuten... es ist nur Wow... "

Tripp legte seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen am Kinn "Ahh der schließt denke, dass kann ich erinnere mich seit ich hier gute Frage Zack Umm"

Zack schaute Tripp schockiert "ich did ' t Fragen, dass überhaupt was yo-"

Tripp Zack aus dem Weg geschoben und weiter "I Said UMMMM!"

**-FlashBack-**

Tripp ging in ein Gymnasium Klassenzimmer einen schönen schwarzen italienischen Buisness Anzug "i ' ma zurück Hündinnen, ich bin hier zum Nudeln essen ein und, was zu Löchern in Papier schmutzig"

Unbekannter Kerl # 433 legte seine Zeitung "meine Güte, die ich wünschte, Sie waren schöner..und weniger verkabelt"

Tripp lachte ", die werden nie Hap-", bevor er eine Klassenzimmer beenden konnte fiel und schlagen den Kopf klopfen ihn aus

Unbekannter Kerl ## 342 "neben der IT-"

Unbekannte Person # 12.341, die Pantsless war "Shut Up, ich bin, zu sehen, wenn er in Ordnung ist... er ist wissen 's wo meine Hose Dame sind es Tripp, Tripp was sie ist Mann Lanter können Sie nur sterben meine Hose zurück geben" unbekannte Person # 12.241 Slaped Tripp Gesicht, sagte ein paar Mal bis He Tripp Augen öffnen und wenn große

die nächste zweite Tripp Augen wenn er breit nur sagte dieser "Beute..."

Bekannte Personen 1,234.0000314427430721982179752 sagte "was"

"Badunkadunks, Destiny 's Child, junk im Kofferraum..."

"TRIPP, Tripp.. ...das ist, was Sie reden" unbekannte Person 433 wies auf eine alte Frau mit einem Esel 4 von 10

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ich will PIZZZAZAAZAZA NOW HAHAHA" Tripp schrie und aus das Fenster

sein beste Freund sah das Brokein Fenster dann schaute Tripp kann seine Kleidung aus Runnign nackt Scarying die alten Frauen, die Fütterung wurden die Enten und alte Männer, die Brust spielten, sagte Freund schaute zurück auf Tripp Farrer Weg Andyelled ihn der Wordsof Hoffnung und des Friedens "Gott Geschwindigkeit SIE herrliche SON OF A BITCH" ausgeführt und so Tripp Laveing Behide ihn ließ eine Spur der alte Menschen Angst Angst leben Kinder und Growen Männer ein Frauen lief in Terror...er Rasieren nicht... die verrücktesten

**-FlashBack über-  
**Tripp Seufzer und.. .felt gut über sie "Ahhh..etwas Erinnerungen"

Brent und Zack betrachten ihn mit leeren Gesichtern und gleichzeitig beide gerade gesagt "was?"

Tripp blickte zurück auf sie "Äh?"

"Sie haben nur stand da Blick auf meine hängen dort Kitty Poster" Zack hingewiesen

Brent zu seiner rechten schaute und sah andere Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes "nun" nun, das ist mal aus dem Weg gehen

Zack hat ein 'sicher' und eine Welle zum Abschied seine Poster seinen hängen dort Kitty, ein Affe, sagen, ich hasse Montag und die Pac-Man Vs alles und damit überlassen sie

b "also ich habe nicht, bevor gefragt aber ich werde Fragen jetzt, was Ihre Geschichte-Zack"

"lassen Sie uns sprechen über es, später kurze Man...it ist hier zu schmerzhaften" Zack greifen seine dunkelgrüne Rucksack durch die Tür und ging

**{1 Stunde später}**

Zack, Tripp und Brent gemacht es gab es keine weitere bengalische "also diese wo ich gestoppt erkunden hei Reise können Sie mir eine Fackel übergeben und Slowie give it to me"

Tripp seufzte und ging zu einer Fackel "feine Ahhh..Warum habe ich zu tun, um Dinge zu tun"

Brent erhielt Mad.. wieder "gut es ist, weil Tripp shut up and do it"

Tripp ging die Grab eine Fackel und zog mit ihnen konfrontiert"...AHHHHHHHH"

Zack Panik und greifen drehte sich ein Stein aus dem Boden um "Was A Creeper?"

Tripp Seufzen und sah die beiden "nicht verbrannt ich mein Selfe ein bisschen"

Zack nahm der Fackel vom Tripp "Ich nehme das dann"

Tripp schaute sie beide _"~ Sie wissen ~ _IHR BOTH wie Italien und Deutschland... oder Romano und Spanien Hehe"  
Brent legte seinen Kopf an der Wand und seufzte, "warum ich mit diesen Menschen bin"

nach, dass sie ging in den dunklen Tunel mit Zack vor, Brent ich Mitte und und Tripp in der **(.. not was Sie denken)** und Brent wurde in der Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg, Tripp in eine Toilette zurück zu hoffen war und Zack war in der Hoffnung auf Frieden und Liebe und große schwarze Kunst in der Form Nyan-Cats und Tripp sprach "Soooo... sind wir schon da.."

Brent Blick zurück auf Tripp verärgert "kein und nicht wieder Fragen"

Zack gehört ein 'ssh' und anschrie Quiety "sowohl der werden Sie ruhig ich dünn"

zu zog ihrer linken hörten sie alle eine Schlange wie Ton 'Sssssshhhhhh' Zack die Fackel auf den Klang

Zack, Brent und Tripp umdrehen Slowie zu schreien an, was sie sahen "AHHH!"

**...[Uhr]...**

**"..."**

**(noch Underground...KEIN LICHT...eh)**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_-Einblick in das Kapitel 5-_  
"Es ist aus Gold gefertigt"

Tripp hit the Rock mit der Spitzhacke zweimal und es brach "...Das Gold ist nutzlos!"

"jetzt, jetzt möglicherweise Einfluss auf die Shovle vielleicht gut sein"

Zack sah "Brent" die Goldene Hacke-

"-Ich weiß!"

**-Cut-Szene-**

Zack betrachtete die Rück-Toten Skelette und hielt seine Eisen Hammer in seinen Händen "oh... die Scheiße gerade real.."

**-Cut-Szene-**

Tripp "geht in Ordnung diese Geschichte, wenn 3 Teenager namens Tripp, Brent und Zack in den Wald gehen"

Brent "dann Brent Tripp tötet und seine Leiche im Fluss wirft"

Zack "was mit Ihnen und die Tötung heute"

**-Cut-Szene-**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

und Dank dem neuen Zeichen

comicmaster88 von Deviantart .com - Zack

und geben eine Oc, ein Coment oder in eine PM gesendet, wenn Sie wollen... ja ich denke, dass es

_...Gute Nacht alle!..._


End file.
